Kyle Cross
Kyle Cross is a character in Degrassi: The Newest Generation, a RPG created by horrorfan45. Actor *'Season One:' Joesar Alva *'Present:' AJ Perez. Player bboyskillz Personality Kyle Cross is seen as the msot popular boy in school, which kinda makes him a little big headed. Although he is very popular he tries not to think too much of himself, because he hates cockiness. It's not really known, but Kyle actually doesn't like all the attention on him all the time, but can't escape due to his status. Kyle often gets judged because he's part of the in crowd and is seen as a jerk and cocky person. In reality Kyle is really nice, kind and caring. He hates it when people hate him for no good reason, especially if they don't even know him. He can never really hate anyone forever and believes in the quote "forgive and forget." He is probably the most loyal person you'd meet and would never back down from a fight nor leave his friends. Kyle is more of a class clown that loves making smart remarks in class and telling jokes. He hates when life is boring so he always tries to make something out of it. People think of him as the sun, since he is always happy, high spirited and always cheering up others. There's just something about Kyle that everyone loves which is what made him so popular. Sometimes he thinks he is only popular because of his brother's rep before him. He hates staying home so he tries not to stay home as much and spend time with friends. Sometimes it looks like he loves his friends more than his family, but he actually loves them equally. He is also the type to fall under peer preasure easily. Kyle has some sort of charm that has attracted many girls to him. This charm of his has caused him a lot of drama and many enemys. A lot of the other boys dislike Kyle because they think that he has been stealing their crushes/girlfriends. Although it may seem bad, Kyle some what enjoys how all the girls like him, since it makes him feel some what special. Season One During season one, Kyle Cross is know as one of the popular kids. He is noted for hanging out with Lindsey Deveraux and Brandi Wilson. It is known also that Lindsey has a crush on Kyle. Kyle wants to have a relationship with Lindsey but goes against it since Connor O'Malley is known for his conniving ways. Kyle asks Brandi to help he and Lindsey get together. Unknown to both Kyle and Lindsey, Brandi breaks Lindsey and Connor up only for her benefit, leaving Kyle angry with Brandi and shocked at the actions Lindsey took to get her revenge. During the second episode, Kyle is seen hanging out with his best friends Tessa George and Layne Diallo. Andrew Jacks grows more and more jealous of Kyle and Tessa's friendship, Andrew being Tessa's boyfriend. When Andrew tells Kyle to bug off, Tessa becomes mad. Kyle tries out for the hockey team next, to vent some anger, only to realize that he might end up losing the spot to Brandon Conner Baccerate. He decides to forget the hockey team and go after a girl. Later, he decides he is going to ask Tessa out, although she and Andrew are still dating. Kyle and Tessa end up kissing but Tessa pulls away and feels automatically guilty. Neither are aware that Andrew was watching them. Andrew accidentally slips up and tells Tessa that he watched her and Kyle kiss and Tessa and Andrew both become angry with each other. It turns out that the kiss was a part of a plan, originated by Alexandria “Allie” Crimson to get Andrew to herself. Kyle was working with her to split the couple apart. It seems that no matter what they do, Andrew and Tessa remain a power couple. Kyle plants information to Tessa that suggests that Allie might be a threat to her relationship with Andrew, which is a trap that successfully works. Kyle is later seen talking to Layne about the strange "accidents" happening to the girls in Karli Reeves's clique. They both seem to know that it is Lindsey who's causing the mishaps. Andrew, Tessa, Allie and Kyle get together to talk, which ends up in a four way argument between the teenagers. Allie states that she will get her "man" and he will "get his girl" to Kyle as Tessa and Andrew leave. Kyle is always invited to Lindsey Deveraux's famous house parties. During this particular party, however, both Kelsey Chow and Eloisa "Liza" Rose Turner develop crushes on Kyle. A small feud starts between Kelsey and Lindsey, however, when Kelsey flirts with Kyle after Lindsey already stated that she was planning to seduce him herself. It seems most of the girls at the party, including Karli, want Kyle in their "possession". Later on in the series Kyle doesn't really play a big role. He is more of the supporting character to Layne Diallo's storyline with Grace Sanders and his birth parents. Kyle tries to help comfort his best friend by staying by him and never leaving his back, but when Kyle finds out that Layne starts to like Grace and may have a possible relationship, Kyle disapproves. The two quarrel a bit, but in the end Kyle accepts the fact that his friend is dating one of the "weird" kids and tries to be happy for him. At the end of the season it's still on everyone's mind who Kyle Cross wants to be with. We then find out that Kyle develops a huge crush on Lindsey Deveraux's own little sister Kaycee Deveraux. He then tries to get close to Kaycee and tries to get to know more about her. He then finds out Kaycee is pregnant and has a choice to either stay with her or just not try anymore. Kyle ends up doing the right thing by staying with Kaycee and helping her cope with the up coming baby. Season Two In season two, Kyle is introduced as more of a bully then the lovable jock that he was last year. This is because of the rage that Kyle has felt toward Jacob for what Jacob caused last year and how he hurt Layne Diallo. Kyle soon finds himself good friends with Damien Russo and crushing on a shy, timid Mandy. Kyle is soon seen by Jason Palmers and immediately denies that he and Jason were ever friends, although it is strongly indicated that the two were very good friends years ago. After this, Kyle is seen bullying Jacob some more with Damien around. Kyle is next seen with Kaycee, showing that the two haven't broken up after the whole mess that she has been going through. Then, they see Tessa, who hadn't seen Kyle since the suicide of Ryan. She greets them and Kaycee grows embarrassed from the fact that she was raped, since she kept it to herself, and decides to lie and say that the baby was Kyle's, even though that's not what Kyle wanted to say. Rekindling an old flame, Tessa and Kyle talk in private where Kyle admits that Kaycee lied about the baby belonging to him. It also makes him question her loyalty to him. As Tessa and Kyle kiss, neither realize that Kaycee is watching them, spying on Kyle because she knew that she couldn't trust him. It is soon known to the audience that neither Kyle nor Kaycee trust each other. Facts/Quotes *Is well known for his break dancing abilities. He can do such moves as windmills, flares, jackhammers, and footwork. *Every girl has a crush on the most popular boy in school. *Kyle is more into arts rather than sports, but doesn't really tell anyone. *Kyle is really into hip hop culture and tries to get into that involves it (graffiti, breackdance, DJ, rap) *Kyle was originally suppose to drop out in season two, but the player bboyskillz came back to play him once again. Relationships *Layne Diallo - Best Friend *Tessa George - Girl Best Friend/Love Interest/Girl Next Door/Family Friend *Lindsey Deveraux - Good friends & she has a huge crush on Kyle *Kaycee Deveraux - Girlfriend/Love Interest *Jason Palmers - Ex-Best Friend/Gang Member *Kelsey Chow - Has a huge crush on Kyle *Grace Sanders - Kyle tries to get along with her, for the sake of Layne *Jacob Cameron - Dislikes due to homosexuality and pain he has inflicted on others *Karli Reeves - Has a huge crush on Kyle *Andrew Jacks - Dislikes due to relationship with Tessa in season 1 *Janessa Newman - Good Friends *Damien Russo - Became friends during season 2 *Alexandria "Allie" Crimson - Accomplice in ruining Tessa and Andrew's relationship